Party Line Pandemonium
by SparkChaser
Summary: Many people who go to Disneyland and listen to the telephones in the Market House, so what kind of trouble will Main Streets newest citizen get into. Mostly OC centric but with guest appearances.


Party lines, Paddy wagons and PANDEMONIUM!

This was originally slated to be a chapter but since I listened to the Disneyland market house party phones I had to write this as its own side story.

I was just settling into my new life here on Main Street USA and loving every minute of it. The folks were taking Samantha to the tailor to get a new outfit for the Fourth of July celebrations and left Richard and me in the house. He was downstairs on the phone laughing away and I was upstairs nose deep into the Jules Verne novels I took the day I ran away, I was getting as Alice said "curiouser and curiouser" but I did not want to get my nose in anyone's business. Richard came running upstairs his face was as red as a tomato.

"HAAHHHHAAAAAA! Oh WURLEY YOU SHOULD HAVE HEARD IT MRS. BUXTON ON THE PHONE!" He belted out laughing.

"What did she say"? I asked humoring him.

"SSHHHHHEEEE SSHHHHEEEE WAS ASKING MR. DINGLINGER ABOUT THOSE PRICES OF THE STEAK IN HIS STORE AND BOY WAS SHE FUMING I THINK SHE INVENTED NEW SWEAR WORDS!" He kept laughing.

Richard calmed down enough to ask me a question.

"Say have you ever even listened to a party line"? He asked.

"Heck my old folks wouldn't even let me near a regular phone". I blankly said.

Now his face made a false stern look sort of like Fatty Arbuckle when I saw him as a Keystone Cop in the Cinema.

"Son were goin' places". He said imitating dad.

"I'm just fine here". I said trying to get out of one of his schemes but to no avail. He pulled me of the bed and stuck my skimmer (Think barbershop hats) on my head and went out the door.

"Where we goin' " I asked.

"Dinglinger's Market House we need to get you to know of what is happin' here on ol' Main Street". He answered.

Main Street was bustling with activity from the townsfolk getting ready for the Fourth of July to the guests interacting with other citizens.

We stopped by the Coke a Cola refreshment corner to grab a quick drink, the Dapper Dan's just finished a set and were just mounting on their four seat Schwinn bicycle and headed down the street belting out MY WILD IRISH ROSE. The Wonderland gang came up and began setting up for another round of musical chairs for the kids.

"Hello Richard, hello William". A cheerful voice greeted.

"Hi Alice". I returned.

"Another game of musical chairs?" Richard asked.

"Yes were just waiting for Hatter". Alice said.

Hatter was sneaking around playing like he was a spy. He snuck up behind one boy under the table and did the "Shush" signal and proceeded to the small stage. Hatter snuck behind Alice and poked he sides.

"EEEEPPP"! She jumped.

"HUSH I SAY A SPY MUST NEVER REVEAL HIM SELF UNTIL HE CHOOSES"! He yelled. He hands covered his eyes, "I choose to reveal myself". He said taking the hands off his eyes. The audiences clapped for him.

"Well boys and girls it certainly is a WONDERFUL day". Hatter introduced "ARE YOU READY FOR MUSICAL CHAIRS"! The audience clapped and cheered.

"Well everyone first I must introduce my assistants whom I like to call the good, the bad and the UGLY"! He cheered.

"RAGTIME ROBERT IS THE GOOD". He introduced as Robert played a tune. Peter Pan then came flying in.

"PETER PAN IS THE BAD". He introduced Peter Pan.

"Woo, I am not bad". He defended.

"Yes you are…Your, bad at acting". Hatter replied.

"AND FINALLY THE LAST AND WITHOUT A DOUBT LEAST THE UGLY IS….ALICE"! Robert played a chord and Alice went up to the Hatter.

"Wait I'm not ugly". She protested.

"Well have you looked into a mirror lately". He came back beginning to run. They proceeded to run up, down, and even upside down as Alice and eventually Peter chased Hatter, Robert used to the insanity played a silent movie style chase tune.

"Well looks like they will be busy for a while lets get goin' fore they decide to chase us to". Richard suggested.

"Will do". I replied as we went of Carefree Corner back onto Main Street.

It was a relatively slow day especially for the summer; the street was slow clear all the vehicles were running.

"Well that was certainly interestin' ". I commented.

"You should see im' on a really bad day, ya know just last week…" Richard started to say when we heard a loud honk.

"Well hullo boys". The driver greeted.

"Hiya Constable Morrison". Richard said said.

"Good day Jimmy". I greeted.

"Take a look at this me an' the boys down at the station got ahold of a brand new paddy wagon". He bragged.

"Looks like a modified limousine from the Transportation Co." I said spotting the logo of Main Street Transportation Co.

"Yea the town was getting' rid o' it so they mayor decided to have it modified and he gave it to us". He explained. "Where ya two boys headin' "? He asked.

"Goin' to the Dinglingers store, this boy needs a lesson on life here on Main Street". Richard said.

"How bout I give ye both a ride those only a few guests onboard". He offered.

We climbed in the back thus joining a mother and her son. There was a little boy who seemed a tad nervous.

"Mam no intruding but is he all right". I asked.

"Oh he's just a little nervous, he loves Main Street and is just shy about meeting some of the people who live here".

I bent down to see the kid eye to eye.

"When I first came here I was nervous to". I said the boy was wide eyed in disbelief.

"Want to play a game". I said he nodded yes.

"Well I'll tell ya what were gonna do, were gonna grab the bars and act like were bank robbers pleadin' to get out". I explained. The boy's eyes lit up.

"Me and the boy started shaking at the bars and saying "let us out ya coppers got notin' on us". The boys family and Richard joined to even Constable Morrison got into the game when he said.

"I would watch your mouths if I was you or ye just might find yourselves back at the station". He joked. We had a good laugh until we reached the market house.

"Louis Dinglingers Market House home of blocks, socks, cheese and locks". Constable Morrison announced. We stepped of the paddy wagon and went inside.

"Now that's how what I call guest treatment, you should be here more often for meet-n-greets". Richard complimented. We walked into the store to see it bustling with activity.

"Yes mama I'll be right home". A girl with deep brown hair and beautiful blue eyes speaking on one of the phones. Richard tried to hide behind me.

"Hello". She greeted to me. "You must be the newcomer". She said.

"Yes I am". I said. She noticed Richard.

"Come on silly introduce us". She said gesturing to Richard.

"S….Sure, Will this is Annie Webster, Annie this is my new brother Will". He introduced slightly blushing.

"Well I just came in for few things to get for my momma". She said. "Would you two gentlemen be so kind to escort me to the Jitney stop"? She asked.

"I'll take her things, you take her arm". I instructed grabbing her items.

I was dragged down but I saw them walking ahead I'm sure Richard was enjoying this. We stopped and waited for the next available Jitney to pick Annie up.

"It was nice meeting you William and thanks for taking my things heaven knows if I would have made it if I took it myself". She thanked.

"And thank you for making sure I got here safely". She thanked Richard kissing him on the cheek.

"I, I…" was all he could mutter.

"Attention Mr. Richard Hancock this is mission control please return to earth at once". I said.

"Whut? Hey where did Annie go"? He asked stupefied.

"She went home, why else would we make the trek with her here". I exclaimed.

"Oh, now then back to the matter at hand lets get you to those phones". He said.

"Aww aint that sweet Mr. Tough Guy has a schoolboy crush". I joked.

"I do not". He said chasing me down the street. We got just about to the entrance of the Penny Arcade when I was stalled.

"Oh hello William". I was greeted by none other than Abigail.

"H…..Hi Abigail fancy meeting you here". I said.

"Well that won't last for long Elizabeth makes me stop here everyday "trying" to help me find a man personally I think its just an excuse to flirt". She sighed.

"Hiya Abby I see ya already met Wurley". Richard said catching up.

"Were are you two going"? She asked.

"This boy here does not know of the joys of the party line well I'm going to teach him". He said.

"Boy are you in trouble Elizabeth is one the biggest gossipers I have ever heard I think she is responsible for the gossip section on the Main Street Gazette". She joked not knowing who was behind her.

"Well Mr. William how nice to see you and I see your in proper dress". Inspected Elizabeth herself.

"Stick a cork in it Lizzie". Richard sighed.

"Take it easy Richie". I said calming him down.

"Have you people heard the news, I'm telling you personally this is not second hand I saw the piano teacher Miss Sara Fields ridin' on the trolley with the new dance instructor OH' they were lookin' at each other more than a pair of Blue jays". She babbled on.

Richard was about to comment but I stepped in with a better remarked.

"Well ya know Ms. Jenkins there is no law against people sprain' ya know, you might want to try it sometime". I retorted.

"Well, well… Well, I… I never"! She exclaimed marching off.

"Well I guess, your free want to join us"? I asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun". She answered.

Richard nudged me forward to wrap her arm around mine. We walked down the street to the market house with Richard walking farther behind.


End file.
